Regardless of the nature of an item that is to be cut, or the nature of the device or mechanism that is to be used to cut the item, safety is always an issue.
Anytime the cutting edge of a blade is exposed, and left unprotected, a safety issue is presented that needs to be consciously addressed. Typically, proper training in the use of knives, scissors, saws and other type cutting instruments is relied on for the prevention of accidents. Despite abundant precautions, however, and even with proper training, accidents do happen. Thus, in order to further reduce the probability that an exposed cutting edge will cause an injury accident, it is preferable for the instrument to include a safety feature that is intended to prevent such incidents.
An activity that is very commonly accomplished by using the exposed cutting edge of a blade is the cutting of a lamina. More specifically, and as intended here, a lamina can be any structure that is formed as a thin layer, plate or sheet; and that is made of a material that can be cut by a hand-operated implement. For example, laminae include, but are certainly not limited to, such items as paper, cardboard, cloth, clothing, straps, leather, canvas and plastic sheets. In each example, the laminar structure that is to be cut is thin. Further, unless it is being cut, the laminar structure is otherwise strong and generally tear-resistant.
In order to cut a lamina using a hand-held instrument, the lamina must somehow be exposed to the cutting element of the instrument. On the other hand, it is desirable that the user of the instrument be somehow protected from the cutting element while it is being used. Of course, although the user is protected, the cutting element must still be able to make contact with the object that is to be cut.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safety cutter for cutting laminae that establishes dimensions for an access to the cutting element that effectively prevents the accidental insertion of an appendage (e.g. a finger) through the access and into contact with the cutting edge. Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety cutter for cutting laminae that allows a lamina to be cut without dangerously exposing the user to the cutting element. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a safety cutter for cutting laminae that is easy to use, is relatively simple to manufacture, and is comparatively cost effective.